Heretofore it was common practice to secure an electric metal conduit that shields electrical conductors, wires or cables by inserting one end of a conduit into an externally threaded inlet end of a connecting body and securing the conduit to the threaded inlet end of the connecting body by a suitable tightening nut. The outlet end of the connecting body in turn was secured to an electrical junction box by inserting the other or outlet end of the connecting body into the knockout hole of the electrical junction box and securing the same by a locking nut or other suitable means, e.g. a snap fit retaining means as disclosed in a co-pending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/283,978 filed Oct. 30, 2002, which is incorporated herein by reference. It has been noted that such prior known connecting assemblies did not prohibit rain or water from seeking its way through the connection. Also, electrical grounding of conduits was not at all times positive.